Frank D'Amico
Frank D'Amico is a crimelord and the main antagonist of Kick-Ass. Biography ''Kick-Ass Frank D'Amico is a gangster who runs a mob and holds a black belt rank in martial arts. He has a wife, Angie, and together they have a son named Chris, who wants to be part of the mafia. He has corrupt Detective Vic Gigante frame officer Damon Macready for drug dealing after the latter's refusal to work for him. Damon is sentenced to five years in jail, which leads to Damon's wife sinking into depression and comitting suicide, resulting in Damon begining his vendetta against D'Amico. When Frank finds out that all of his cocaine has been stolen and his men are being picked off and killed one by one, he is convinced that the vigilante Kick-Ass is responsible. Eager to find and kill Kick-Ass, Frank attacks and murders a children's entertainer dressed in a Kick-Ass costume, who he mistakes for the real Kick-Ass. When Chris has a plan on how to capture Kick-Ass, he disguises himself as a superhero called Red Mist and tricks Kick-Ass into becoming his friend. He drives him to his father's warehouse with the intention of leading him to his death, only to find out that it has been burned and all of the henchmen inside have been killed. Frank angrily believes that it is Kick-Ass' doing, but Chris shows him a surveillance tape of another vigilante, Big Daddy (the superhero identity of Damon Macready), killing his goons and burning down the warehouse, thus proving Kick-Ass' innocence. However, Frank still doesn't change his mind about Kick-Ass because he intends to send the nation a message against being a superhero, which would not be as effective with Big Daddy due to the public's unfamiliarity with the latter. He has both Kick-Ass and Big Daddy captured. He then lets his thugs post a live video of them beating up and torturing Big Daddy and Kick-Ass which is witnessed nationwide. Just as they are about to set the place on fire and kill them both, Big Daddy's daughter Hit-Girl appears, killing all of the men and rescuing Kick-Ass, but Big Daddy gets badly burned and dies. Hit-Girl and Kick-Ass break into D'Amico's headquarters and fight their way through the henchmen before finally coming face-to-face with D'Amico and Chris. Frank orders Chris to handle Kick-Ass while he deals with Hit-Girl. In the ensuing fight, D'Amico manages to gain the upper hand. After brutally incapacitating Hit-Girl, Frank grabs his gun and prepares to kill her. Just as he is about to pull the trigger, his own life is ended when Kick-Ass intervenes and blasts him with Big Daddy's bazooka, sending D'Amico flying through his office window and exploding in mid-air. Following Frank's death, his vengeful son becomes the super-villain The Mother Fucker. Character traits Frank D'Amico was a cold blooded and merciless killer who did not hesitate to kill anyone standing in the way of his business, or innocent civillians who stumbled upon him getting his hands dirty, and had no qualms about having any of his men killed if he suspected them of treachery. He was also a sadist, and enjoyed seeing his enemies slowly tortured to death. Whenever his henchmen were unable to find and eliminate any threat to his business, he would seek out his enemies himself and murder them personally. D'Amico would also punish anyone who chose not to be on his payroll, as was the case with former police officer Damon Macready, who he framed as a drug dealer for refusing to become corrupt and work for him. Although a ruthless gangster, D'Amico was also a devoted family man who loved his wife Angie and his son Chris, the latter of whom he wanted to follow in his footsteps as a mob boss and take over the D'Amico family business, something that Chris also desperately wanted. Despite being annoyed by his son's fascination with comic books and superheroes, he expressed a great deal of pride and love for Chris and was deeply concerned for his safety in dangerous situations. But in spite of his love for his son, D'Amico always wished he had a much tougher son than Chris, and admitted a grudging respect for Hit-Girl due to her capabilities when he told her that "I wish I had a son like you" after their fight and just moments before his death at the hands of Kick-Ass. Relationships *Chris D'Amico - Son *Angie D'Amico - Wife *Dave Lizewski/Kick-Ass - Enemy *Mindy Macready/Hit Girl - Enemy *Damon Macready/Big Daddy - Enemy *Detective Gigante - Ally Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 film) **Kick-Ass'' (First appearance) - Mark Strong Behind the scenes *In the original comic book, Mark Strong's character is named "John Genovese". Genovese is one of the most powerful "Five Families" (Bonano, Colombo, Gambino, Genovese and Luchese) of the mob, and to avoid any trouble with them, the name was changed to Frank D'Amico, at the same time doing a nod to The Simpsons, because the mob boss of Springfield, Fat Tony, is called Anthony D'Amico. *Although largely similar to John Genovese, Frank D'Amico (unlike Genovese) is shown to be an experienced martial arts fighter throughout the film, and is skillful enough to subdue Hit-Girl in hand-to-hand combat. Gallery Category:Kick-Ass (film) characters Category:Villains